Conformista
by Valenfujoshi
Summary: Como lo odiaba. Por su culpa sentía mariposas en el estómago. Por su culpa se ruborizaba. Por su culpa llegaba a sonreír sin darse cuenta. Por su culpa se volvía un conformista. Bridon x Georgie


**A dvertencia: Yaoi, Ooc. **

**Los personajes NO son mios. Son de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. La historia (drabble?) si lo es.**

 **Otra cosita: esta historia la escribi con la pareja sugerida en el fanfic interactivo de Luis Carlos: EL SORTEO DE LAS PAREJAS (ultimamente solo escribo historias de esas parejas XD)**

* * *

 **Conformista**

 **.**

 **.**

No entendía. Sinceramente no entendía como a una persona podía gustarle ese estúpido deporte. Como alguien podía divertirse tanto con el mero hecho de rebotar una pelota. Como su "perfecto" cabello castaño y su superficial y brillante sonrisa podía enloquecer a todas las chicas de la escuela. Pero lo que menos entendía y lo enfadaba aún más, era el porqué, a pesar de saber que ese chico no era más que otro conformista, lo espiaba siempre durante su entrenamiento escondido tras las bancas.

Se sentía tan tonto. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Qué tenía de especial ese chico popular del equipo de baloncesto?

Estúpido y conformista Bridon. Como lo odiaba.

.

Georgie caminaba con la cabeza baja hacia su próxima clase: ciencias. Últimamente estaba muy solo, y es que ahora sus amigos se habían dispersado: Michael había partido a la universidad (lo cual fue un poco sorprendente ya que él nunca antes había considerado esa posibilidad) Henrietta se había mudado y Pete había muerto. De hecho, no literalmente, pero para él estaba muerto desde el momento en el que decidió dejar el estilo gótico y volverse un conformista más. Antes no había entendido el porqué de la decisión de Pete, le parecía estúpido e ilógico dejar su personalidad solo por querer gustarle a alguien (pues al parecer esa fue la razón). Nunca había entendido como alguien podía fijarse en un conformista, y aun peor, cambiar por él o ella.

No tenía sentido.

 _Aunque_ _―_ se dijo _―últimamente mis acciones tampoco tienen mucho sentido. ¿Espiar a un conformista? Hay que ver lo bajo que estoy cayendo._

Perdido en sus pensamientos, terminó chocando sin quererlo con alguien.

―estúpido ¡fíjate por donde ca…! ―se interrumpió cuando al levantar la cabeza se topó con la mirada del chico que últimamente ocupaba demasiada parte de sus pensamientos. En serio, esto sólo pasaba en las típicas y conformistas películas de amor estadounidenses. _―_ Bri-Bridon.

No pudo evitar ruborizarse y tartamudear. Frunció el ceño enfadado consigo mismo ¿qué tipo de reacción era esa?

―Lo siento, no me fijé _―_ se disculpó demostrándole una de sus lindas sonrisas _._ El gótico se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada, no quería que se fijara en el fuerte color rojo que ahora se dejaba ver a través del maquillaje.

―Tsk, n-no es nada. Yo ta-también estaba distraído.

El castaño volvió a sonreír, y antes de seguir con su camino, le dijo:

―te llamas Georgie ¿no? Dime, ¿vendrás al partido del viernes?

― ¿e-eh? _―_ El pelinegro se extrañó ¿Cómo conocía su nombre? ¿Y por qué le preguntaba eso?

―si, después de todo vas a ver los entrenamientos _―_ respondió _―_ Espero que vengas el viernes, seguro me darás ánimos para ganar.

Y así, el muchacho se fue, dejando al menor con montones de preguntas acumulándose en su cabeza: ¿Él lo había visto espiarlo? ¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabía? ¿Por qué lo invitó al partido? ¿Cómo era eso de que le daría ánimos para ganar?

Y después de la duda lo que vino fue el enojo, se había comportado tan presumido y superficial con eso de "espero que vengas a darme ánimos" _Pff, tan típico de los conformistas_.

Pero lo que verdaderamente lo enojaba sobre todas las cosas, era el saber que efectivamente, estaría allí. Viéndolo y esperando que ganara en ese estúpido juego, para volver a ver su hermosa sonrisa.

Como lo odiaba. Por su culpa sentía mariposas en el estómago. Por su culpa se ruborizaba. Por su culpa llegaba a sonreír sin darse cuenta. Por su culpa comprendía al traidor de Pete.

Por su culpa se volvía un conformista.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia. Si quieren que le haga una parte dos me avisan, pues creo que si se podria x)

Muchas gracias de nuevo por todo el apoyo que me dejan en los comentarios. En serio, me animan mucho y me dan mas y mas ganas de escribir!

Ultimamente me mudé, y por ahora no tengo internet (debo aprovechar los ratos libres en los computadores de la biblioteca del instituto) pero daré lo mejor de mi para continuar con mis escritos (y es que mi computador esta muriendo también. Es horrible, que bueno que tengo mi memoria USB conmigo todo el tiempo)

Nos leemos!

Saludos!

Valen^^

PD: Me encanta Georgie x) quiero escribir un Georgie x Ike. Por favor si son fans de esa pareja muéstrense :'). Quiero amigos XD


End file.
